


The Christmas Song

by bigGUNs



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy introduces Spock to Terran Christmas songs.</p>
<p>prompt by the-idea-fairy @ tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Song

"I fail to see how such a rotund man could possibly come down a chimney."

Spock was examining a book which Doctor McCoy had recently acquired from the last planet they had visited. The inhabitants of which celebrated a holiday closely resembling that of Earth’s “Christmas.” Or so the doctor had explained to him. The book was a collection of illustrated short stories about a rather chubby, elderly gentleman who planned to deliver presents to children everywhere.

"It’s magic, Spock," McCoy huffed.

Since their return, the doctor had become increasingly nostalgic. He was now rummaging through a box of items from his home, stopping now and then to smile with admiration at one thing or another.

"A single man can’t deliver presents to every child in the world in one night either," the man continued. "-not with their primitive technology anyway."

"It is highly illogical," Spock said, placing the book back onto its shelf.

"It’s fun," McCoy insisted. "And, sometimes… kids need someone like that to believe in. He doesn’t just bring them presents and all that, he brings hope."

He had laid all about him things from within the box made of cotton balls, tongue depressors, and colored pipe cleaners. (Red, green, and white were most popular.) McCoy held one up to Spock which appeared to resemble a four legged creature with a bright, red ball stuck on the end of its snout.

"A reindeer," Spock surmised.

"Yes. Joanna and I used to hang these up on the tree while we sang Christmas carols," he said, turning the decoration over in his hands. "Silent Night, Jingle Bells, Chestnuts…"

"Chestnuts?" Spock inquired as he came to sit by the other.

"Oh you know… chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose…”

The Vulcan’s eyebrows raised at this. “Jack Frost.. nipping at your nose?”

"Just a little peck," McCoy assured him. "Something like this."

The doctor leaned over and his warm lips met the tip of Spock’s nose.

Spock could relay to you the exact number of seconds it took for his brain to comprehend what had just transpired. Down to the ten thousandth of a second.

But, if he was honest with himself, it felt almost like forever.

At any rate, the doctor looked pleased with himself as he reached once more into his box of trinkets. He retrieved from it a green, leafy artificial plant with clusters of tiny white berries. McCoy grinned up at him.

"Let me teach you about some other Christmas traditions, Spock."

**Author's Note:**

> ((omg it’s juts a kiss on the nose spock calm down))


End file.
